


MYFANWY

by AwatereJones



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Janet - Freeform, M/M, Table Sex, myfanway, random meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto looses his dog but finds much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MYFANWY

"Myfanwy" Ianto called for at least the tenth time as he frantically searched for his stupid dog.

The dog park was almost deserted and there was definitely no sign of the large golden Labrador he had come with. Mind you, it was his fault. He's not been able to take her all week, the break up with Lisa had been too much even though he had known for months they were really not working together.

"Myfanwy!" he roared again, getting separate.

"Janet!" another voice faintly echoed across the green.

"Janet. God damn it you shit!" came a definitely American voice. "FUCK!"

Ianto ran, finding the other owner and both of their dogs in the duck pond. To Ianto's confusion they seemed to be mating.

"Excuse me, that black bulldog isn't yours is he?" Ianto asked politely.

"Yes, he's called Janet. Mt ex named him before... Hello!" The man turned and his eyes widened as he looked at Ianto.

"A boy called Janet?" Ianto snorted.

"Yeah. Jack Harkness" Jack held out his hand.

"Jones. Ianto Jones" Ianto said automatically then blushed as Jack leered at him.

It took a cup of coffee before both men stopped ogling each other long enough to find their dogs a bit funny.

Ianto didn't know why he invited Jack home. "Just around the corner. Can't let him in your car like that. Come dry off by the fire and give them both a chance to calm down"

"Wonderful" Jack clapped his hands as they walked to a house just around the corner, as promised.

A warm fire, hot toddies and sandwiches later, Jack made his move. No games, no fumbling, just a wonderful cuddle from behind as Ianto did the dishes. Jack took Ianto by surprise and as he turned to demand what the hell he thought he was doing, he found himself kissing the gorgeous American instead.

Ianto felt himself lifted onto the kitchen table as Jack ground their crotches together, gasping as the heady rush left him addled.

He never felt his trousers being slid down back as he lay on the table with his cock firmly down the man's throat, he definitely felt the slicked finger gently breaching him. With a shout he writhed and Jack surged back up and forward to lean over the lovely Welshman beneath him.

His cock seemed to know its own mind and he was inside Ianto, drilling for gold before either man could make a sound. Jack's hips snapped as he pounded into Ianto looking down with lust at the luscious man in raptures.

Jack knew he was going to come and he cried out as his rhythm faltered. He pumped desperately into Ianto as Ianto's own orgasm caught up to the game and Ianto screamed as he released ribbons of white cum between them, most hitting Jack's belly. The hot cum made Jack gasp as he released his own load inside Ianto.

Finally Jack collapsed onto Ianto and both men gasped between barks of laughter. Jack leaned back and looked at Ianto adoringly. He never thought a random meeting could lead to such wanton debauchery.

Six puppies, a Christmas and several more "table" moments convinced Jack that there must be a God. As he looked into the eyes of his husband he remembered that day fondly. Lost a dog and gained a life. Go figure.


End file.
